


Silver

by thesunsaid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/pseuds/thesunsaid
Summary: Jester asks Yasha for help with a card she wants to create for Molly's deck.---""I don't need to leave, Jester. I don't want to leave." Yasha tries to force her smile into something welcoming, understanding, caring. She tries to mirror the care she sees in Jester's face even as she feels as though it might melt her entire being from the inside."
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Kudos: 47





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling some Jester/Yasha vibes and wanted to explore a bit of what Yasha might see when she looks at Jester in quieter moments.

There's a knock at her bedroom door and Yasha, not yet asleep, rolls over to look at it. The door handle is a sliver of silver in the moonlight through the windows of the Xhorhouse. She props herself up on an elbow as another knock follows the first.

"Come in," she says with a sigh though her body is primed to move if necessary. The knocks were gentle enough though. She watches the door squeak open slowly with a lazy kind of interest.

"Yasha?" Jester calls to her softly through the open space. Yasha slides her legs over the side of the bed and sits up. She sees the shadow of the blue tiefling enter her room, carefully and mostly quiet.

"I'm over here," she calls, waving in the diffused shadows to encourage Jester closer.

"Did I wake you up? I didn't mean to-- I can go if you want me to." Jester just inside the room, hand on the door and primed to retreat once more.

"Yes-- I mean, no-- I wasn't really asleep yet, just laying here." Yasha shakes her head, braids loose and brushing over her bare shoulders. "I was trying to," she admits after a quiet moment. "It's hard."

Jester lets out a muffled chuckle through the hands palmed over her mouth. She closes the door to Yasha's room closed and steps further inside. "I'm glad you're not asleep yet… can I -- I wanted to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yes," whispers Jester. It's a soft admission and she follows it up by coming closer, bare feet padding across the wooden floor of Yasha's room toward her bed. "We've been moving so quickly lately, like not staying anywhere for very long since Rexxentrum, you know?"

Yasha can see her more clearly, the blue of her skin transformed to a dusty gray in the night light. The edges of her horns and hair disappearing into the shadows in the corners of her room, of her dark vision.

"I do know," she replies, patting the side of the bed near her to invite Jester in. She hasn't had anyone checking on her for a while, not since that first night here immediately after everything… and Obann felt like so long ago now. She let out a deep breath, controlling the spike of anger that rose in her at the thought of him. He was gone, she was with her friends, and a wise, delicate and charming tiefling woman had come to her bedroom in the middle of the night. That was worth her attention.

Jester sits on the bed next to her, a fluffy stolen robe tucked under her knees as she folds herself down, tail swishing and settling behind her. "Are you doing okay, Yasha? You like the room here still? The flowers?"

"Of course I do!" Yasha's response is louder than she meant for it to be and she tries again, softer this time. "I like it very much."

"Good. I'm glad." Jester nods, eyes searching through the darkness for Yasha's, holding her gaze. "I want you to be happy here, you know?"

"You do?"

"I do!" Jester comes up on her knees, a hand on each knee and a smile showing dangerously sharp canines. "I really do, Yasha. I know you might need to leave sometimes… and that's okay. As long as it means you're safe and that you're going to come back here when you're done."

"I don't need to leave, Jester. I don't want to leave." Yasha tries to force her smile into something welcoming, understanding, caring. She tries to mirror the care she sees in Jester's face even as she feels as though it might melt her entire being from the inside.

"That's good to hear."

"It's nice to say."

Jester laughs softly and it's like a kind of lilting music to Yasha's ears, a reminder of much happier days. Her lip curls and then she's chuckling too, remembering how good it feels to laugh even if what she's said has been meant with the kind of intent honesty she's not very used go. And has rarely been very good at. She's good at blunt words, cutting through the heart of fancy interpretations (bullshitting was always Molly's forte anyhow).

"Yasha?"

Yasha takes in the other woman's face, grateful for the kind of vision that makes the pale blue woman a silver beauty in the moonlight. As soon as she's thought it, she pushes it away, this Jester who conjures allusions of poetry to her mind. And she drops her gaze instead to the space between Jester's pale knees and the black of her own hip, dark sheets beneath them.

"So okay. I really wanted to make sure you were okay first. But Yasha I do have another question."

"Okay…"

"Okay, so I was wondering if you'd help me pick a kind of flower."

That has her attention, back to Jester, back on her eager smile and sharp teeth. "A flower?"

"So I told you about Molly's cards, that like some of them are blank, right?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I think I'd like to do a flower on one of them, but I don't know what kind. On the other side though, when it's upside down, I know I want to put brambles. Like we had to get through to see the hag, you know?"

"That sounds very interesting," Yasha says, genuinely intrigued. Not too mention, she's grateful for the distraction from Jester, in her room, at night, in her robe. Thinking back through the collection of flowers in her book, gives her thoughts better direction. "I would like to help you."

"You would?"

"Yes, of course I would."

"Oh! Thank you, Yasha!" Jester leans forward, arms encircling Yasha in a hug. "It doesn't have to be now, like I want to figure out how the art will work so I have to practice it a few times first anyway. But I'm so glad you'll help me figure out the right ones."

She's stiff when she moves, but she slowly returns Jester's hug. As the warmth of her cheek chills against Jester's she smiles and lets herself close her eyes, taking in the warm scent of lavender, and sugar, and of some kind of cinnamon tea that wafts off her hair and robe. It's only a moment though and then Jester is out of her arms and springing off the bed.

"Maybe think about it tomorrow? Let me know if you can think of one that might work?"

"I will. I have a few ideas already."

"Already? Oh man, that's exciting! Okay. I'm going to practice some before I go to bed and then we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Yasha confirms with a soft uncontained chuckle. It feels good to be infected by Jester's excitement. "I'll think of it."

"Good night, Yasha!" Jester bounds out of her room, as boisterous an exit as her appearance was soft and gentle.

Yasha gets up to close the bedroom door behind her friend, who has clearly forgotten in her new found excitement. There's a quick patter of incoming sound as Yasha reaches the door and she looks into the dim hall to find Jester there once more. She laughs, finding Yasha there as she reaches for the door.

"Sorry, Yasha. I was going to close it."

She smiles down at Jester. "It's alright. Good night, Jester."

A cheerful echo follows her from behind a closed door, _good night_!


End file.
